Three dimensional graphical rendering can be a resource intensive process. The human eye is capable of discerning frame transitions that are more than 30 milliseconds apart from one another. Thus, providing a system for real-time manipulation of a three dimensionally rendered object, where the screen must be refreshed at least once every 30 milliseconds quickly moves beyond the capabilities of existing hardware/software configurations as the complexity of the object being displayed increases. Certain applications, such as engineering design and simulation applications, require visualization and computation associated with highly complex objects.